legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chase Young
"I may be weakened, but I am not '''helpless'!" - Chase Young'' 'Chase Young '(reborn as Zhuīfēng Shānrén after the Great Cosmic War, changed "back" to Chase Young after becoming evil.) is Ikari's husband and father of Kera Young, as well as the co-ruler of Cortania. A master of the Heylin, Chase was once one of the most feared sorcerers in the world. However, his past relationship with Ikari and undying love proved to be his downfall, when he was killed defending Ikari from an attack by Serenity Wheeler in a Justice Force vs. Underworld brawl. Several months later, after Ikari left the Justice Force, Chase was revived and reunited with Ikari. They married and soon after had Kera. Now Chase must defend his family while coming to terms that he passed his own 'evil' powers to his daughter and struggling with the fact that he is not entirely 'good', despite fighting on its side. Life in the First Universe In the first universe, Chase was born to Shen and Lian Young. Lian died of illness when Chase was about two years years old, leaving Shen; the general of the Cortanian army, to raise his son alone. While Shen was a strict father, constantly pushing Chase to his limits physically and academically, he loved his son deeply and tried his best to be both a mother and a father to his son, resulting them in having a strong relationship, even if they never expressed their closeness to each other verbally. Chronicles of Great New Empire Chase Young sacrificed himself to stop Hondao, thus allowing Hevenburg Force to finish them off. After the combined blow, both he and Hondao die together. Ultimate Story Chase Young made his first appearance in Ultimate Story 3. Despite his role as a villain, he did very little to be antagonistic towards the Acolytes of the Mystics. After finding out that Wuya was a member of the Descendants of Darkness who wanted to destroy their world as well as all others, he decided to work alongside the Acolytes as a sort of truce to prevent their worlds from falling into Darkness. In Ultimate Story 4, he was pulled out of his realm along with Cap Kappe and Jack Spicer to fight alongside the Keyblade Force. He served as a summon for the Xiaolin Dragons. They took refuge within Traverse Town, staying in a hotel within the Second District. Gallery Chase16.png Chase5.jpg Chase10.jpg|Not amused Good Chase5.jpg|Chase as a Xiaolin Monk Good Chase.jpg|Chase, Dashi and Guan Chase Spear.png|Chase's Beast Form (Xiaolin Showdown) Chase Sexy.jpg|Prince of Darkness (Xiaolin Chronicles) Chase Attack.png Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Reformed Villains Category:Cortanians Category:Immortals Category:Second in Command Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters Hailing from the Xiaolin Showdown Universe Category:Sexy characters Category:Partial Human Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Elementals Category:Lawful Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Magic Users Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Royalty Category:Husband and Wife Category:Traitors Category:Heylin Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Likable villains Category:Teleporters Category:Psychics Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Character's Hailing from the Xiaolin Chronicles Universe Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Order of the Just Villains Category:Enemies of Lucemon Category:Hell Councils Category:Ultimate Despair (Chronicles of Great New Empire) Category:Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jason Marsden Category:Breakout Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by David Kaye Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Villains in the Ultimate Story Category:Anti Heroes